


An (Un-)expected turn

by sandyykkl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This In School, Kidnapping, Lets go together trough this hell, Lucifer our Lord, M/M, Multi, My first fanfiction i ever uploaded, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Please burn with me in hell, Rape, These tags, Violation, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I tagging this?, Why?, get the holy water, i dont know what will come next, i finally peed, i need to pee but im too lazy to get up, i'll go to church every sunday, idk - Freeform, is anyone reading the tags?, just kidding, please dont, thank you lord that my teacher didnt read this, why am i even telling you this?, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyykkl/pseuds/sandyykkl
Summary: MC (called Luna) got kidnapped by the hacker, Saeyoung is on its way to rescue her, and Saeran experiences love and hate, which leads to a mental breakdown.His past is catching him up, and he dont know what is wrong or right.Luna is standing between a conflict, is she able to save Saeran together with Saeyoung or will she lose her mind?





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thanks for you support!
> 
>  
> 
> Im sorry, because of relationship problems, i wont be able to write more today , so i dont know when i can update the story again.
> 
> Please excuse me

### Awakening

Everything was black, I couldn’t see a thing and silence was filling the unknown room.  
 _"Where Am I?"_ I wasn’t in Rika’s apartment anymore, I felt it. _"What happened yesterday?"_ I couldn’t clearly remember,  
I just knew that I got very tired after dinner… _"maybe someone drugged me?"_

Suddenly a door opened to my right. “Are you finally awake?” a male voice said. “Y-yy-yes.” I answered unsecure. “Finally the fun can begin.” He laughed.  
The unknown person approached next to me coming closer with every second. “Wait a second.” He commanded.  
I flinched as he took down the ribbon, which covered my eyes. “Welcome, Luna.” He said with a creepy smile. “Who are you?” I asked,  
although I knew the answer already. “I guess you already know this, but I am the hacker who got you into RFA.”  
My apprehension was true, I got kidnapped by the hacker and I couldn’t do anything against it, without my phone.

“I’m going to bring the camera inside, I’m sure Luciel will enjoy seeing you.” He said. _"What was he going to do with me?"_ I asked myself the whole time. After some seconds, the hacker came back into the small white walled room carrying a camera with him. He placed the camera in front of me, smiling weirdly. 

I was sitting on a wooden chair, a white table, the camera and the hacker in front of me, the walls were completely white and nothing else was in the small room.  
“Can…can I ask about your name?” I asked carefully. “My name? I am called Saeran.” He answered. “Saeran? It’s a beautiful name.” I responded,  
but I regret that statement immediately, as Saeran approached in anger and slapped me in the face. “Don’t ever lie to me again!” he shouted angrily.  
Tears were suddenly running down my cheeks and I couldn’t hold but sob instantly.

“Shut up and stop crying goddammit!” he screamed, turning to the camera again. “I’ll start the video now.” He said in a calmer voice, turning the camera on. Tears were still coming out of my eyes, which blurred my sight. “Hello Luciel ... as you can see I took something very important from you.” He said into the camera. “I don’t know if you already noticed that she’s missing, but I guess she’s save for the moment, unless you decide to not save her.”  
“You should definitely watch more over the things close to you.” He smiled.

“Alright Luna, I’ll leave you alone for now. I’m going to see after you soon.” Saeran said, leaving the room and closing the door after him.  
I didn’t know how much time passed by, the rope was cutting into my wrists when I tried to free myself, unsuccessful. The minutes seemed to last like hours, I didn’t know how long I already sat there.  
I was thinking about Luciel and the RFA, until I fell asleep. 

Hours later, Saeran came back into the room, I was still sleeping but he didn’t mind. He sat down on the floor behind the camera, watching me closely.  
Half an hour later, I suddenly woke up. I flinched as I opened my eyes and saw Saeran staring at me emotionless. _"How long is he already staring at me?"_ I asked myself visibly bewildered.  
“You’re so quiet when you’re sleeping, I like that silence…” he whispered. “I guess, Luciel will be coming soon. We’ll have some fun until then.” He smirked, while he was slowly standing up.  
He didn’t took his eyes from me and kept staring, Saeran walked towards the chair and stopped right in front of me. He supported his arms on the armrests of the wooden chair, his face close to mine and still staring into my eyes.  
He rose his right hand, holding my chin and pushing it softly upwards. Saeran got closer to my face, finally closing his eyes, until our lips met. I couldn’t do anything against it, but I kind of liked his kisses, his lips were so soft and warm. It felt so strange and wrong to kiss Saeran, but at the same time I enjoyed it, somehow. He had this special presence, but I knew that my heart already chose another man.

Saeran let go of my lips, biting his own and looking into my eyes again, but with a new kind of look. I couldn’t describe it, he just stared into my eyes as if he could see the answer for everything in it.  
Just now, I noticed that Saeran looked quite similar to Luciel especially when he was looking at me like this. _"It must be a coincidence."_ I thought.  
“What is this feeling?” he asked me.  
“What feeling?” “The feeling inside of my body…I never felt this way before…what is happening to me?” he started mumbling, his eyes glanced flustered.  
Saeran took some steps back, bumping into the table, his mouth open and his breaths getting heavier with every second that passed by.  
“What did you do to me? I-ii-I can’t control myself! I can’t even think straight! MAKE IT STOP! Why do you let me suffer like this?” he shouted, falling onto his knees with his hands on his head.

He started to mumble incomprehensible words, he tensed his whole body, clawing into his hair. “STOP IT NOW! My mind…my mind will shatter into pieces…just make It stop…please…” he begged me.  
“Saeran” I started “look at me, please.” He looked up, his body was trembling.  
“Please free me, I’ll…help you.” I tried to convince him, unsuccessful again. “You LIE! I know you lie! You’ll just…just… leave me like Luciel did! I won’t let you go!” he shouted.  
“Saeran, listen. I won’t run away! Please, trust me. Free me for five minutes, then you can tie me up again.” I said calmly.  
He let his pastel coloured hair go and placed his hands on his tights, he looked down again, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

“You won’t run away?”


	2. Lie

### Lie

"I won't, I promise."  
"What are you going to do with me?" he asked.  
"I just want to hold you in my arms and comfort you." i responded.

He was still staring down on his hands. "H-hold me...? In your...arms? C-comforting me?" he mumbled. He slowly got on his feet, his right hand was wandering into his right jeans pocket, taking out a small knife.

Saeran cut through the rope, I could finally feel my hands again, blood was flowing through my veins into every finger of mine.  
I stood up, his eyes were following my moves cautiously. I took some steps towards Saeran, opening my arms to embrace him.

"Thank You, Saeran." I whispered into his ear, he suddenly started sobbing loudly.  
"Shh-shh... It's okay. I'm here with you." I said.  
"What happened to me? Why didn't Saeyoung came back? Why abondoned he me?" he cried.  
"It'll be better from now on." 

I couldn't believe that I was comforting the man who kidnapped me, hours before. But I somehow felt so sorry for him and wondered what happened in hit childhood.

After several minutes his sobs subsided, his breath normalized and i released Saeran.  
I was looking into his eyes, my right hand touched his cheek and i wiped carefully his tears away. I took his head into my hands, lower his head and kissed him on his forehead.

_"How did it come to this? Why am I comforting him? Am I out of my mind?"_ i kept asking myself and realized how absurd this situation was.

“Go away from me!” he shouted suddenly. “Get out of my mind!”  
I didn’t understand his sudden change. “What is wrong? I-I didn’t do anything. I just held you close.” I responded.  
“LIE! You’re a liar just like Luciel! I knew I couldn’t trust you!” Saeran screamed, his hands on his head again, his body trembling. “Saeran, please listen. Calm down.”  
I said, taking one step closer to him again. “NO! Don’t come this close! I-ii-I am…If you don’t get back on that chair, I’ll kill you!” he shouted,  
the knife still in his hand. I decided to listen to his command and went back to the chair, sitting down quietly. “Stay still.”  
He said, taking out a shorter rope and tying my hands together. He took out another rope as he finished the knot around my hands and wrapped it around my belly and the backrest of the chair.

After he finished it, he left the room without another word.

 

Half an hour passed by, until Saeran showed up again, visibly changed. “I need…more.” He whispered with a hungry look in his eyes.  
The hacker took some steps, till he was right in front of me. I felt his left hand on my cheek, he caressed me with his right hand on my head, watching me closely.  
“Luna…” he whispered, before he kissed me again. I thought I was going crazy because of his mood swings, he was unpredictable. 

His lips were still soft, and his kisses were indescribably good.  
Suddenly he bit my lip, in my surprise I opened my mouth and noticed instantly that he just waited for this opportunity to grant the entry into my mouth.  
His kisses were turning more passionately; passionately and rough. He pressed my head with his left hand to himself, which earned him a moan.  
We kissed each other for several moments, until we got interrupted by the loud slam of a car door.  
Saeran immediately let go of me and looked towards the door, concentrating on every single noise. 

“Luciel.” He determined.

My heart skipped a beat as Saeran said his name. Was Luciel really trying to save me?  
Saeran ran out of the room, I heard him shout “He’s too early! Dammit”.  
Seconds later he got back to me, with a baseball bat in his hands. “You can’t kill him!” I screamed. “I won’t kill him, not now. He needs to suffer, just as I suffered.” He said.

The entrance door got kicked open, I heard footsteps from above. “Saeran! Where are you?” Luciel shouted.  
“Don’t make a noise.” Saeran commanded, taking a serious look at me. I decided to stay still for my own safety.  
Luciel searched through the whole first floor, until he took the staircase down to the basement, were the white room was located.  
The door stood wide open, providing my view. “Luna!” he shouted as he spotted me in the room at the end of the hallway. He started running towards me, my look got back and forth between the danger of Saeran and Luciel running to me.

“Watch Out!” I shouted as Luciel almost got into the room, but it was too late.  
Saeran raised the bat and slammed it on Luciels head as he entered the room, he immediately lost his consciousness and fell on the floor.  
“NO! Luciel!” I cried. “Finally…I can take my revenge…You deserved suffering…because you left without saying a word…leaving me with our so-called-mother…”  
Saeran whispered. “I was…just the weak brother…but now… I grew stronger!”

He dropped the bat and dragged Luciel to the wall in front of me, only now did I notice the two hooks on the wall, where handcuffs were installed.  
Saeran tied Luciel up, who was still unconscious. The hacker knelt down to Luciel, holding his chin up and starring at his face. “Why must it come to this?” he mumbled.

“I’ll let you alone for a moment.” He said, carrying the camera out of the room.

“Luciel! Wake up, please!” I cried. “Luciel!” He let out a small moan “Huh?”  
“Luciel! Look at me!” I said, he was slowly opening his eyes, he raised his right hand and wanted to catch his head, but because of the handcuffs he couldn’t get that close to his head.  
Luciel looked confused around, until he remembered the last minutes. “Luna!” he shouted in surprise.

“Did Saeran hurt you in any way?” he asked concerned. “I’m fine, really. But what about you?” I asked sadly. “I’m okay, as long I don’t turn my head.” He smiled.  
“Did anything happen?” “No, no nothing special.” I answered, but I suddenly started feeling sick when I thought about the kisses. _“He won’t find out right? How should he?”_ I thought anxious.  
“I love you, Luciel.” I whispered. “Huh? What did you say?” he asked bewildered. “What? I said, I’m happy to see you.” I tried to cover my words up.  
“Ahhh, you sure? I thought I heard something else.” He smiled widely. “Ehh, no I…said, I a-am… happy t-to see… y-you.” “Ahh alright. Yeah sure. I probably miss heard you.” He replied, after noticing my embarrassment. “How are the others?” I asked to change the subject. “Uhm, they’re fine, I guess. Maybe they worry about us.” He said in his usual mixed-up voice. 

We sat for minutes in an awkward silence, this whole situation was really uncomfortable in my opinion. “Luciel…? Can I…asked you something?” “Sure, ask anything you want.” He reply.  
“Are you…related to Saeran?” “Oh. Uhm, yeah. Please promise me you won’t tell anyone, what I am going to tell you. Okay?” he said. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just updated the story, I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and stay tuned for the following lines!


	3. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that I couldn't update often, so here are some lines for you.
> 
> Enjoy it.
> 
> I'll update more often now, because of summer break.

“Saeran! Take my hand, fast!” Saeyoung whispered, while Saeran looked up the tree where his brother was sitting, his hand reaching down to pull him up.  
“Saeran! Hurry!” his brother said.

The younger brother looked back to the house, were their mother was screaming and throwing empty alcohol bottles through the living room.  
“Come on, I’ll help you up so she can’t hurt you. Take my hand!” Saeran looked up again, nodded and grabbed his brother’s hand, who pulled him up immediately.  
“Shh, follow me.” He whispered climbing up more branches. His brother followed him slowly, while the screams of their mother grew louder.  
“Don’t mind her, she’s just drunk…” Saeyoung said.

When they were high enough to not be seen by anyone, their mother lurched out of their house with another bottle of whiskey in her hand. “S-saeyoung! S-s-saeeeran! Come…h-here!” she shouted babbling. “I know you’re h-hiding. But this-ss won-won’t help-p you!” 

“Stay quiet.” Saeyoung whispered in Saeran’s ear, who nodded as an answer. “I’ll take us out of this hell, I promise.”  
They watched their mother as she stumbled through the garden, drunk as she was, she fell on the floor and started screaming again, full of rage. “SAERAN! SAEYOUNG!”  
She took another sip out of the bottle and collapsed in the grass. “Okay, we can go down now.” The older brother said. “Are you sure?” Saeran asked.  
“Yes, she will be sleeping for… about 32 minutes now.” Saeran looked at his brother in surprise “Wow, you’re so wise! I love you, Saeyoung.” “I love you too, Saeran!” his brother smiled happily. 

“We will stay through this, so we can go to church together.”

They slowly climbed down the tree, when Saeran almost reached the lowest branch he suddenly slipped and fell towards the ground. “Saeran!” his brother screamed.   
The younger one couldn’t say a thing, he ended up on his back, and the air was pressed out of his lungs. Saeyoung jumped spontaneously down to his brother,   
even when he was still pretty far up the tree, he didn’t cared at all, as long as he can save his brother.   
“Saeran! Say something. Are you hurt?” he asked scared, tears were running down his cheeks. “Please! Saeran!” he sobbed.

Saeran didn’t knew if seconds or hours passed by, while he was lying in shock and pain. He couldn’t hear the screams of his brother, neither could he see him.  
 _Am I dying?_ , he asked himself several times, he wasn’t scared of death anymore. He knew that his death would make things easier.   
His mother always got mad at _him_ when Saeyoung managed to escape the house, he always bearded the responsibility for his brother.   
He always got beaten up by his mother, his body was used to pain. His only hope was his brother, Saeyoung always returned home.   
_Saeyoung._   
He saw the face of his brother, he heard his voice, he felt his love. He couldn’t let Saeyoung alone, he couldn’t die. 

He could finally fill his lungs with air again, blood was running through his veins, his sight cleared. “Saeran!” his brother cried.   
“..you need to wake up….please…don’t leave me alone…”  
“S-saeyoung?” he managed to whisper his brother’s name and slowly opened his eyes. Saeyoung was sitting next to him, his eyes swollen and red. 

The sun shone through the leaves, wind was tickling his nose, he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I can update this fanfiction, but if you like it and if you want to know how the story will go on, leave Kudos and comment! (Please! It's my first fanfiction i ever uploaded.)
> 
> Be kind, i'm innocent.  
> (idk if you are going to believe this, but it's up to you)


End file.
